camerapediafandomcom-20200215-history
Ako folders
The company Ako Shōkai sold 4.5×6 folders under three different names in 1941 and 1942. Semi Ace and Semi Ako Only one picture of the Ako folders has been observed so far, probably corresponding to the Semi Ace (the Semi Metax was made by another company and was certainly different). The camera is a copy of the Ikonta. There is a folding optical finder in the middle of the top plate, with a body release on the left and a folding bed release on the right, as seen by the photographer holding the camera horizontally. The advance knob is at the bottom right and the back is hinged to the left. The Semi Ace (セミエース) was mentioned in the official list of set prices compiled in October 1940 and published in January 1941, in four versions called "Semi Ace I" (¥62), "Semi Ace II" (¥62), "Semi Ace III" (¥62) and "Semi Ace IV" (¥62), with no further detail. , type 3, sections 3A, 4A, 6A, 7A. The Semi Ace II and III were again in a similar price list dated November 1941, where they were attributed to Kōsoku Kikan. , type 3, sections 4A and 6A. The Semi Ace was advertised in Japanese magazines from March 1941. Advertisements listed in , p.334. In a March 1942 advertisement, Advertisement published in Hōdō Shashin, reproduced in , pp.60 and 99. it was offered with an Ako Anastigmat 75/4.5 lens and a 5–200, T, B shutter for . mentions other lens names: メール (mēru) and Hitonar The Hitonar lens was made by Kajiro Kōgaku, later Gojō then Kokusaku. , and a shutter name: ダレチ (darechi), probably found in other advertisements. The Semi Ako (セミアコー) was only advertised in December 1941. Advertisement published in Hōdō Shashin, reproduced in , p.58. No other advertisement is listed in , p.334. There was a choice of two lens and shutter combinations: * an Ako Anastigmat 75/4.5 lens and a 5–200, T, B shutter for ; * an Ako Anastigmat 75/3.5 lens and a 1–300, T, B shutter for . The picture of this advertisement is the same as in the March 1942 advertisement cited above. The name "Semi Ako" is perhaps a mistake, and the two versions perhaps correspond to the Semi Ace and Semi Metax. Two authorized dealers are mentioned in the advertisements: Nihon Shōkai and Mizuno Shashinki-ten. Semi Metax The Semi Metax (セミメタックス) was mentioned in the November 1941 price list cited above, where it was attributed to a company called Ichikawa Seisakusho. , type 3, section 7A. It was offered together with the Semi Ace in the March 1942 advertisement cited above, Advertisement published in Hōdō Shashin, reproduced in , pp.60 and 99. with an Ako Anastigmat 75/3.5 lens and a 1–300, T, B shutter for . Notes Bibliography * Items 3, 28 and 284. * Type 3, sections 4A, 6A, 7A. * Type 3, sections 3A, 4A, 6A, 7A. The Ako folders are not listed in . Category: Japanese 4.5x6 viewfinder folding Category: A